The sky's black during a new moon
by exocara
Summary: Sequel to I do not love the colors of the sky. Two-shot. The continuation of the Twilight AU, and Tsuna is still a rather reluctant Bella. Now with twenty percent more werewolves, and fifty percent more hunters. Vampires are still at an all time high though. Unfortunately.


**I haven't read New Moon in fifty years. What's the plot of it again? Also, there's a lot of info dumping in this. **

**Again, please remember that this is meant to be a parody.**

* * *

The rays of the rising sun filtered through the curtains and cast a large strip of light across Tsuna's face. The boy's nose wrinkled in annoyance and he rolled to his right, only to bump into something hard. Groggily, brown eyes opened to see purple hair and heterochromatic eyes, glittering in sadistic amusement, just inches away from his face. With a sigh laced with annoyance, Tsuna turned over to the other side in an attempt to return to his slumber. A moment of silence passed.

"Hieee!" Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he fell off the bed.

* * *

Tsuna was limping to school that morning, his right foot covered in white bandages and both his hands occupied by crutches. He didn't know, nor did he really want to know, how Mukuro got the crutches to him in such a short time. Hopefully the hospital wasn't mysteriously missing a pair of crutches. Speaking of the indigo haired pineapple, I mean boy, Mukuro was walking beside the injured brunet with his hands in his pocket and an awfully amused expression on his face. Tsuna wanted to punch him.

"What did you expect, trying to kick a vampire?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna shrugged, disgruntled.

"I don't know. Hopefully your pain," he shot back.

"Sorry to disappoint, _darling_."

"Stop calling me that."

There was a blur of silver and suddenly Hayato was between Tsuna and Mukuro. Apparently, the silver haired vampire had shoved Mukuro away from Tsuna. Tsuna didn't know if Hayato was overconfident with his skills, or if he had a death wish.

"Good morning Tsuna!" Hayato chirped, pointedly ignoring Mukuro. Tsuna didn't bother to force out a smile.

"Morning," he replied tonelessly. Hayato beamed at him and Tsuna resisted the urge to close his eyes to shield himself from the sparkle. Then, green eyes took notice of Tsuna's crutches and his bandaged foot. Almost immediately, Hayato whirled around to bare his teeth at Mukuro hostilely, his previous cheerfulness gone in an instant.

"How dare you try and hurt Tsuna? After _all_ that he has done for you!" Hayato started, causing a headache to build in Tsuna's mind. He decided to cut in before things could get too bad.

"Hayato, it's my fault I got hurt. I was… careless," Tsuna grimaced. He really should've though out his actions before trying to kick Mukuro. There were much better ways to go about it, after all, like whacking Mukuro on the head with a frying pan.

Seeing that Tsuna wasn't going to budge on the matter, Hayato decided to give up on it. Tsuna noticed that Mukuro had a strange, wondering look in his eyes again; the look he got whenever Tsuna defended him. Tsuna didn't really know what it meant, so he decided to ignore it for the time being.

Noticing that the air around the group was still tense, Tsuna decided to change the topic.

"Hey Mukuro, did you do the English homework yet?"

* * *

Tsuna often sat with the vampires during lunch. It was odd at first, but Tsuna soon got used to it. He did try to sit next to Jessicca and her friends in the beginning, but Mukuro would always find a way to join him. With Mukuro would be Ken and Chikusa, causing the already apprehensive humans to be even more nervous. After that, Hayato would slot himself between Mukuro and Tsuna, trying to "keep Tsuna uncorrupted by the pineapple head!" And, of course, Takeshi would not be far behind. Soon, Jessica and Tsuna had come to the agreement that Tsuna should go with with the Vongolas to spare the others the discomfort. They still hung out in between classes, and occasionally after school, so Tsuna didn't feel like he was abandoning his first friends. All was as well as things could get.

* * *

Tsuna hated project work in Biology. Why was the teacher so uncreative? Why did he need to partner up with his desk mate?

_Why_ did Reborn have to go to his house?

"Please don't do anything weird in front of my cousin," Tsuna sighed. Reborn only smirked and tugged the front of his hat down to cast a shadow over his eyes. Tsuna wondered if it was a habit, or if Reborn was just trying to look cool. He sighed again and opened the door, limping in to see Enma and Cozarto sitting on the couch with Giotto. They were watching some documentary on the television about how things were made. Upon hearing the door open, the three of them managed to tear themselves away from the television long enough to acknowledge Tsuna's presence. Tsuna didn't blame them; the documentary really was interesting. Enma was the only one who got off the couch to properly greet Tsuna. The brunet happily limped forward to hug the read head and Enma awkwardly returned the gesture. His gaze flickered to Tsuna's leg and then to Reborn. Red eyes darkened.

"What is he doing here?"

Tsuna jerked out of the hug, startled by the chilly tone in his friend's voice. Reborn smirked. "Tsuna brought me here."

"Project work," Tsuna quickly followed up. It wouldn't do for Enma to attack Reborn for no reason. Reborn was a vampire after all, and Tsuna liked Enma and wanted him to stay alive.

Cozarto and Giotto watched the group of teenagers with wary eyes. Giotto held a pair of leather gloves in his hand.

Enma continued to glare at Reborn for a while longer before he turned back to Tsuna and his gaze softened considerably. "Remember Tsuna, be careful," he said quietly. Tsuna nodded in agreement and Cozarto took this as a cue for him and his cousin to leave before anything bad happened. Tsuna relaxed when the tense atmosphere was gone. He didn't notice Reborn stare in the direction Enma left, a contemplative look on his face.

* * *

The next time Tsuna went over to the Vongola house (all but kicking and screaming), there was an unfamiliar face sitting at the table. The person had messy blond hair, brown eyes, and a charismatic smile. He was also pretty clumsy, which was strange for a vampire. Tsuna chalked it up to a psychological thing. When Reborn saw Dino, a strange expression entered his eyes and he herded Tsuna away. Tsuna was a little annoyed. First, Reborn forced Tsuna here against his will. Then, he kicks Tsuna out again? Tsuna whirled around, about to demand answers from Reborn, but something in his expression stopped the words from spilling out of Tsuna mouth. Tsuna swallowed them. _Later_, he told himself. _I'll ask him later._

For the next few days, the Vongolas seemed strangely distant. Tsuna couldn't bring himself to ask them about the blond man he saw, or about whatever news he brought with him. _Later_, he kept telling himself. _I'll ask them later. There's always time._

Then, one day, the Vongolas told Tsuna that they were leaving.

* * *

A blink. "Cool. You'll come back right?"

"…"

"Keep in contact?"

"… Tsuna…"

"Letters…?"

"Tsuna, you're probably not going to see us ever again."

"… Oh. Okay."

"Tsuna?"

"I said okay. Just go. It's some vampire thing, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks for understanding."

* * *

There was a knock on his bedroom door and Tsuna opened it to see Mukuro. He almost shut it again, but his intuition told him not to, so he left it open, staring at Mukuro warily.

"We're leaving town," was the news Mukuro brought to him. Tsuna blinked.

"Oh. May I ask why?"

"It's my student. I think it would be high time for me to train him in person," Mukuro explained. Tsuna blinked again and nodded, smiling.

"Alright then. Have fun, Mukuro!"

The indigo haired boy left and Tsuna closed the door, staring at wood in front of him. He wondered why he felt so sad. Wasn't this what he always wanted? The vampires were gone now.

He could live a peaceful life now.

So, why was he crying?

* * *

Tsuna slipped back into the monotonous, _safe_ life he always wanted. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel that something was missing. He didn't know what it was though; he had an alright grade, supportive friends, a great cousin… Seriously, what was missing?

Just as he was getting used to the calming lull of thing, the attacks on the hikers start.

* * *

"Class, this is our new transfer student, Chrome Dokuro." Tsuna glanced up from his work and froze. There was a girl with violet eyes, an eye patch, and a _very familiar_ pineapple hairstyle standing at the front of the class. Was she…? No, it can't be. His intuition told him that she was human and he had never seen her before in Mukuro's coven. It was probably just a coincidence.

There seemed to be something off about her, though. Something Tsuna couldn't quite put his finger on.

Chrome took the seat beside Tsuna and Tsuna decided to shove those thoughts to the back of his head. The vampires in Forks were gone. It was no use to dwell in past memories.

It was time to make new ones.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna turned to Chrome and gave a smile. "Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna. You're Chrome Dokuro, right?"

* * *

Chrome was _nothing_ like Mukuro, and Tsuna didn't know if he should be grateful or disappointed by that fact. On one hand, it meant Chrome wasn't Mukuro. On the other hand, it meant Chrome _wasn't Mukuro_.

Up 'til this date, Tsuna still didn't understand why he missed the vampires.

"Tsuna…" Chrome began weakly. Tsuna turned to look at her, tilting his head to the side in question. It took a second for Chrome to gather her thoughts and answer his unspoken question. "I heard that you're going hiking with your cousin this weekend. Please, be careful," she said in her usual soft-spoken manner. "The attacks on hikers have been increasing."

"Ah, thanks Chrome." It was always nice to have someone show their care for him. "I'll try to be safe. And besides, Giotto's a police officer! He _should_ be able to fend off whatever's attacking the hikers, right?" Chrome only smiled weakly at him and they carried on walking to their next class.

It didn't escape Tsuna's notice that Chrome didn't answer his question.

* * *

To be honest, it wasn't really Tsuna's idea to go hiking. In fact, he was _incredibly against_ that option. It was too bad that Giotto didn't listen to him.

No one ever did.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel annoyed at that fact. Seriously, was a little acknowledgement really _that_ hard? And _of course_, he would be the one to get disadvantaged by the hiking.

"Giotto? Where are you?" Tsuna called out. Silence answered him. Why did this have to happen? He just took his eyes off the trail for _one second_ and now he was lost. Lost in the forest where people have gone _missing_ and have gotten _attacked_. This was really not his day.

He suddenly heard a rustle and spun around to face it, right hand unconsciously edging towards the pocket where he had kept his mittens. A figure stepped out of the foliage and he squinted. Short orange-red hair, a familiar green uniform, a clarinet in hand… This was M.M.! But why was she here?

"M.M.?" Tsuna started hesitantly. M.M.'s violet eyes flickered to him for a second, but they quickly went back to the trees in which she had stepped out from. Tsuna took this as a cue to shut up. M.M. seemed unusually on edge, and that probably meant that there was a threat nearby.

"Tsuna, you're an idiot for coming into the forest," M.M. commented. Tsuna bit back a groan.

"Yeah. I know."

A grey blur shot out of the trees, shooting towards Tsuna, but M.M. was faster. She blew into her clarinet and the grey blur _exploded_. Something hit Tsuna in the face before dropping onto the ground. With extreme trepidation, Tsuna looked down. It was a hand with unimaginable sharp fingernails. He screamed but was quickly stopped when M.M. whacked him on the head with her clarinet.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Do you want the other one to find out where we are?"

"The… other one?" Tsuna asked, voice trembling with fear. M.M. didn't answer, only groaning in annoyance at something Tsuna didn't hear.

"Good job, Tsuna. You've alerted him to our location," she said with biting sarcasm. Still, Tsuna could tell that most of her anger came from her concern of him. It was nice to know that she still cared. A moment passed and M.M. frowned. "What the hell is he doing?" she muttered to herself, frustration in her voice. She took a step towards the trees again and Tsuna automatically followed her. M.M. shot Tsuna a look. "Don't follow me," she hissed, and disappeared into the shadows of the woods, leaving Tsuna all alone.

Tsuna felt like crying. He didn't even have the chance to ask M.M. the way out of the forest!

The foliage rustled again and Tsuna turned in the sound's direction hopefully. His hope was mercilessly dashed when an old man with a black hat and round glasses stepped out. Something in Tsuna said that he was a threat, and Tsuna regarded the old man cautiously. Unbeknownst to him, the mittens in his pocket heated up a little.

"How careless of her," the man said, "to not check her enemies before leaving you vulnerable." He smirked and Tsuna was suddenly hit with the urge to cleanse himself under a waterfall.

"…"

"…"

"You are the _creepiest_ old man I have ever had the misfortune of laying my eyes upon."

Alright, Tsuna probably shouldn't have said that, but the words kind of just slipped past his filter and were now out in the open. The old man's smirk was replaced by a look of annoyance. A flock of yellow birds rose up ominously behind him, making Tsuna take a step back. Oh god, what should he do now? What _could_ he do now?

"_Do what feels right."_

Tsuna's fingers closed around his mittens at the exact moment seven large wolves burst out of the trees. Tsuna just had enough time to make out that the leading one was a brilliant red shade – the same shade as Enma's hair, now that he thought of it – before the stress of the entire situation caught up with him and he fainted on the spot.

* * *

He awoke in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. He stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering what was going on, and the memories of what happened in the forest hit him with all the subtlety and gentleness of a speeding freight train. Understandably, he started panicking. There were seven wolves in the forest, and one of them was a giant red wolf. A _giant red wolf_. Was that even possible? Was it an endangered species? Just _how_ did it get so big?

Was it the thing that had been attacking the hunters?

Tsuna's head snapped up when he heard the click of a door opening. Enma walked into the room with a strange, inhuman grace. He didn't move like the Enma Tsuna was used to.

"How are you feeling?" Enma asked. His voice was quiet. Tsuna stared at his hair, taking in the colour, the way he moved, the strange darkness in his eyes…

"You're the wolf in the forest, aren't you?" Tsuna whispered. Icy cold fear ran through his body after he said those words. His intuition didn't go against him, and that meant that his words were true.

Enma nodded at Tsuna's words. Red eyes took in Tsuna's face and whatever he saw there must have displeased him for his own expression turned cold and closed off. Tsuna wanted to back away, but he was frozen in place. Enma looked at Tsuna with ice in his eyes and an expression that was just _wrong_ on his face.

"So you're fine with the Vongolas but not with me." Enma's voice was flat. "You're such a hypocrite, Tsuna. You're not afraid of vampires, but you're afraid of werewolves." Tsuna hurriedly shook his head.

"It's not the species that I'm afraid of," Tsuna quickly explained, a tremor in his voice. "It's the actions. You… attack people."

"Would you rather I let the old man kill you?!" Enma yelled. His eyes glowed and Tsuna flinched back. Enma closed his eyes and turned to the side, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"N-no… I… Thanks for saving me, Enma. But what about the hikers?" Tsuna asked, a desperate note in his voice. He hoped that Enma had a reason to killing, that he wasn't just killing for fun. Enma blinked and stared at Tsuna uncomprehendingly.

"What about the hikers?" he echoed. Tsuna frowned.

"Surely you must have _some_ reason to kill them, right?"

"What the hell, Tsuna. We didn't kill the hikers. Why do you think the worst of us?!" Enma was hurt now, and Tsuna felt like trash.

"Then who has been killing the hikers, Enma?" Enma looked at him flatly.

"Who else? Didn't I tell you the legends? Of the enemies of us werewolves?"

"… No you didn't." Tsuna stared back, extremely confused. "You've never told me any sort of legends whatsoever. I mean, the only stories you've ever actually told me are of your cousin. Like the time he thought you were a girl and—"

"Okay!" Enma yelled hysterically. "I get it!" There was a period of silence as Enma cooled down and thought over Tsuna's words. "So, I never told you those stories?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Enma looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's alright. But if you're not killing the hikers, then who are? I mean, vampires no longer reside in Forks, right?" Tsuna frowned.

"Well, three new vampires have been travelling through Forks recently, and they don't exactly honor the 'no killing humans' treaty that we follow. We've killed one – that old man from the forest – and the orange haired vampire you know killed one. So now, there's just one left. After seeing us, the orange haired vampire said that they'd leave the last one to us, and told us we'd better not let you get hurt…" Enma babbled. It calmed Tsuna to see that his friend was back to normal, and no longer hostile against him.

* * *

It was evening when Tsuna left La Push. Cozarto had phoned Giotto to let him know that Tsuna was safe, and Tsuna was eternally grateful. Who knew what Giotto would have done otherwise?

Tsuna nearly got attacked five minutes after he left the reserve.

His attacker was a grey skinned… person with a bald head and a deformed face.

_Honestly,_ Tsuna thought to himself, _Why do such creepy people exist in the world? _

Again, Tsuna gripped the pair of mittens in his pocket and _again_, he was interrupted before he could actually use them (though exactly _how_ he was going to use them, he still wasn't quite sure).

A knife had cut through the air and landed right smack in the forehead of the creepy grey skinned… person. Normally, that wouldn't have killed the… person. However, this particular knife literally _burst_ into red flames which engulfed the vampire, burning him to a crisp right where he stood.

Tsuna felt like fainting again.

"Ushishishi," a strange, unfamiliar voice said from behind him. Reluctantly, Tsuna turned around to see a teenage boy with short blond hair that covered both his eyes, a tiara in his hair, and a large Cheshire grin. They stared at each other for a while, sizing each other up. "Ushishishi," the boy said again, and Tsuna was hit with the bizarre revelation that _that_ was his laugh.

"Um. Hi," Tsuna said.

"The prince demands that you follow him," the boy said haughtily. Tsuna wondered if the guy was actually speaking in third person, or if he was referring to someone else.

"Oh, I'd rather not…" Tsuna replied, looking around for an escape route. His intuition told him to _get the hell out of there if you want to live, Dame-Tsuna._ His intuition sounded an awful lot like Reborn these days, now that he thought about it. It was pretty terrifying.

The blond boy shrugged. "Oh well then." There was a blur and Tsuna felt something hit him. His last thoughts before darkness overtook him was '_God, not again!_'

* * *

Ever since he moved to Forks, Tsuna had been getting kidnapped. Well, he got kidnapped twice, but it was twice in _one year_. That was two times too many. Seriously, before he came to Forks, he had _never_ gotten kidnapped before. Yup, it was definitely Forks' fault that he was getting kidnapped so much.

The group he was kidnapped by was known as the 'Varia', and apparently they were a group of humans (highly debatable, Tsuna reckoned) that hunted down supernatural creatures. Like vampires. Tsuna realised that they were probably the reason the Vongola left Forks.

The Varia was a cast of _incredibly strange_ characters. Even stranger than the Vongola, and that was saying something. Firstly, there was the blond boy that knocked him out. Apparently he was some sort of prince and _yes_, he did really talk in semi-third person. Then, there was Squalo who was loud and… loud. There was really no better way to describe it. After being in the same room as him for about an hour, Tsuna felt that there was going to be a permanent ringing in his ears. Strangely, Squalo was one of the people he preferred to be around, even with the temporary deafness he caused.

Third was Lussuria. Lussuria was… odd. He was nice, more or less, and Tsuna didn't have a problem with most of his quirks. In fact, Lussuria was the one Varia member that he didn't mind being around. However, there was one quirk that Tsuna felt uncomfortable with.

"Ah, don't you think these bodies are the best?" Lussuria asked Tsuna. Tsuna stared past the pictures of dead, unmoving bodies, trying his best to not take notice of them. Lussuria pouted when he realised that Tsuna wasn't paying as much attention as he hoped and kept the pictures. He sighed. "Teenagers these days," he sniffed dramatically. "No sense of aesthetic beauty."

Tsuna, wisely, didn't argue with him.

Fourth was a guy named Leviathan, but everyone called him Levi. Leviathan was… fanatical about the leader of the Varia. In fact, he all but worshipped him, which Tsuna thought was a bit… Well, the less said the better. Mammon was another member, and Tsuna couldn't quite figure out whether they were male or female. The rest of the Varia used gender neutral terms for them, and hence Tsuna followed suit. Mammon was greedy and very focused on money. Tsuna didn't know much about them, really, because they didn't bother talking to him like the rest of the Varia did.

Last, was Xanxus. Tsuna was never in the same room as Xanxus without at least one other member of the Varia and he was thankful for that. Xanxus seemed to have some sort of grudge against him, and was very, _very_ violent.

It was later, through Lussuria, that he learnt of Xanxus' problem.

* * *

So it went like this:

Apparently, hunters had a society. A society with a hierarchy. And a guy named Timoteo was at the top of it. Xanxus wanted Varia to be the best hunter group, like no one ever was, but he came in second place. Apparently, the best hunter group was a group called Hamagure. It translated to 'clam'. No wonder Xanxus was angry; Tsuna would be too, if he lost to a group named 'clam'. And apparently, Hamagure's leader was Giotto.

… That opened up a whole new can of worms Tsuna didn't really want to face.

Ten years ago, Xanxus tried to stage a coup d'état in hunter society, but was thwarted by Giotto. He then got frozen in ice for ten long years by Timoteo, who happened to be his adopted father. Tsuna didn't really know what to say to that. Giotto then left the hunter society, and Hamagure disbanded. In order to keep safe, all of the members of Hamagure took on fake names and lived normal lives. Tsuna remembered that he had first met Giotto – who had the name Ieyasu – ten years ago. He tried not to think about how old Giotto must be.

"I don't really get it, though," Tsuna admitted. "You said that Giotto changed his name to Ieyasu, and then back to Giotto? It doesn't make much sense."

"Nothing in this world makes much sense, darling," Lussuria pointed out.

"Yes, but, it's kind of… like an author trying to cover up a huge plot hole, you know?" Tsuna said contemplatively. "In fact, this whole situation is kind of ridiculous, like a badly written story that has totally derailed from its original purpose."

"It's possible," Lussuria agreed. "After all, Shakespeare once said that the world is a stage, and we are merely the players."

"Huh. I hope the director's nice then."

Both Tsuna and Lussuria jumped when unknown self-deprecating laughter started to echo in the room.

* * *

"You kidnapped me because you thought that I was Giotto. Um, now that you have established that I am not Giotto, could you let me go? Please?" Tsuna smiled timidly at Squalo.

"VOOOIII!" Tsuna winced. "No way! Now that we have you, Giotto would definitely come to us!"

"…_what_?" Tsuna stared at Squalo, and finally realised the situation. These bunch of people were going to force Giotto to come to their territory, where they had the advantage, and… Tsuna gritted his teeth. He couldn't let it happen. Giotto was a horrible cousin, yes, but he tried his best and he was _still_ Tsuna's cousin. Tsuna couldn't let him get hurt.

At the moment, the door opened and Leviathan walked in, dragging something behind him. When he came closer, Tsuna realised that the 'something' was actually a 'someone', and a very familiar 'someone' at that.

"Chrome!" Tsuna gasped. She looked a little worse for wear, but didn't seem to be too hurt. Upon hearing Tsuna's voice, Chrome opened her eyes.

"Tsuna…" Tsuna stiffened. There was something off, he could _feel_ it.

"I found her outside the base. She was spying on us," Leviathan said. Squalo nodded in acknowledgement and cast a critical eye over Chrome.

"Put her with Tsuna," Squalo decided. "The more hostages the better. Giotto's bleeding heart wouldn't allow him to let anyone get hurt, whether he knows them or not." Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Squalo's words as Leviathan all but tossed Chrome beside Tsuna. Chrome landed with a muffled 'thump' but no other sound came from her.

When Squalo and Leviathan exited the room, Chrome started to laugh. It wasn't a very nice laugh, but it was a familiar one.

"Kufufufu. Those hunters didn't even notice me," Chrome said. No, Tsuna realised as 'Chrome' looked at him with heterochromatic eyes, it wasn't Chrome. It was…

"Mukuro. What the hell." Tsuna was so shocked, he couldn't even feel any emotion apart from 'what the hell'. "What happened to Chrome?"

"Kufufu, Chrome is still here, Tsunayoshi. I'm just borrowing her body for a while."

"Okay." Tsuna was far too gone to even question the mechanics behind such an act. "I hope you have her full consent, Mukuro, or I will—"

"Yes, yes, I do," Mukuro said dismissively. "So, I have gotten the gist of the situation. Now tell me, what would you give to me if I were to help you get out?" Mukuro smirked at Tsuna with Chrome's face, and Tsuna felt a chill ran up his spine. This was really too unnatural!

"Um. Uh." Tsuna was speechless, his eyes fixed onto Chrome's face. Mukuro blinked, and his smirk gained a terrifying edge.

"Oya? I didn't know that this was your type, Tsunayoshi." He started to crawl on top of Tsuna, using Chrome's body, and _god_ this was so weird. Tsuna immediately blanched and hurled himself back, hitting his head against the wall behind him in the process.

"No, _no_!" he all but shrieked, trying his best to dispel Mukuro's strange delusions. "I was just thinking that… that expression looks a lot better on your face…" Mukuro stared at Tsuna, at a loss for words, when he suddenly started to laugh.

Tsuna didn't want to know.

* * *

"Mukuro…" Tsuna felt like crying. "Why?"

"I've never told you about my special abilities I gained after turning into a vampire, did I?" Mukuro mused as giant lotus flowers, vines, and poisonous snakes destroyed the infrastructure of the building they were being held in. Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on how one saw it – the Varia weren't there, having gone to meet Giotto and probably fight him to the death. Tsuna wondered why they didn't take him; didn't they want to use a hostage to get the upper hand?

Something red suddenly bounded out of the trees, and morphed into a human. Tsuna instinctively turned to face him and let out a shriek. "Clothes, Enma! Clothes!" he yelped, covering his face with his hands. Enma's face was as red as his hair as he quickly ran behind a tree to put on a pair of pants. Realising that it was rather out of character that Mukuro hadn't commented on anything, Tsuna turned to face Mukuro only to see Chrome covering her eyes with her hands.

"Mukuro? I think it's alright now," Chrome commented, and her hands relaxed, dropping back to her sides. Chrome smiled timidly at Tsuna. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but Mukuro was insistent on keeping it a… surprise," Chrome told him. Tsuna sighed and accepted her apology. At that moment, Enma stepped back out of the woods.

"Tsuna, you need to come, quick! Giotto's going to kill Xanxus for kidnapping you!"

_"What."_

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**author's note**

this has been sitting around for forever, so i'm just going to post it here. i'll finish it, eventually. no epic fight scene comin' up, though. What is New Moon's plot, anyway?


End file.
